Graphical authoring tools may be used to create and to edit graphical objects. A graphical authoring tool often has a User Interface (UI) with various controls for changing the properties of a graphical object. However, the user interfaces of most graphical authoring tools fail to efficiently utilize the limited space in a UI and cram numerous controls into a small space that is cluttered and difficult to use.